


You Turn It On For Everyone You Met

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gay Male Character, Georgia, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets a bit jealous as he watches Daryl with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Turn It On For Everyone You Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> written for the prompt: Any, Any, Shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to my drabble We're Not Lovers.

Heaving a soft sigh, Paul stood behind the counter of the bar where he worked and as he did, he did his best not to look over at the booth in the back. But of course he failed because how could he not look there? How could his eyes not be trained on Daryl who was sitting back there with another man?

It wasn't like he wanted them to do that though of course, because he shouldn't care what Daryl did with men. But ever since that morning they had woken up in bed together and then had a breakfast of pancakes, Paul found he cared more than he liked, even if he knew Daryl would never fully be his.

Paul had just been someone there to fill the hole in Daryl's life that Rick had left when he had ended things with Daryl and Paul was sure that the man who Daryl was making out with in the back booth was also doing the same because hadn't it been the same song and dance every Friday for the past month?

Daryl would come in after work and find a man to be his prey for the night which really wasn't hard. Not with Daryl's looks, especially when Daryl gave those please come fuck me bedroom eyes that he had.

It was also routine that Paul found he wanted to be Daryl's prey again but if he ever got that chance, Paul wasn't sure his heart could handle it. Handle just being ignored by Daryl because that's what had happened this time and the old saying always went shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice and Paul didn't want to go down the same road twice with only himself to blame.

But fuck if his heart wasn't screaming at him to do it, especially when he got so damn jealous.

"Hey Paul," Maggie muttered and his co-workers voice brought him out of his thoughts, a blush forming on his cheek as he looked at the brunette who was standing next to him. "You should probably stop glaring daggers at Dixon and his man of the night," she teased before turning her head to look at her father who was the owner of the bar where they worked. "Otherwise I think my dad may fire your ass."

Paul laughed softly but nodded his head before looking away from Daryl and doing his best to get back to work, at least to appease Hershel Greene.


End file.
